wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Second Circle
This is my 5th fanfiction and probably my best. The story takes place during the events of TLC. This is a romance story and please enjoy! Characters (This is my reminder for the names of characters) (These characters do not have pages. If one of your OCS happens to have one of these names, then I did not steal it. I chose names but not your OC) (These are only major characters who are mentioned more than once) * Blizzard * Husky * Arctic Fox * Wolf * Subzero * Frozen * Frigid * Icefloe * North * Cold * Everest * Polar * Cantelope Prologue It all started when Blizzard went to Jade Mountain Academy. Blizzard had a crush on Husky, but mentioning it started the trouble. Blizzard didn't expect to make enemies, so she let the news slip. And that it how this sad story started. Chapter One Shard stood on the balcony. He cleared his throat for the exciting new. "We have decided who will go to Jade Mountain Academy," IceWings stiffened at the words. "Icy, Snowmass, Hail, Pinecone, and Blizzard." The IceWings cheered and Husky held Blizzard's talons. "Have a great time." He whispered, tears slipping from his eyes. "I will." Blizzard promised. Then she walked away with her things, ready to fly to JMA. Husky had a crush on Blizzard at the time, but once Blizzard flew away, Husky would soon come to love Arctic Fox. Because right then, Husky's silver scales caught Arctic Fox's eyes. And Husky's life changed forever. Chapter Two "Go tell him!" Frozen urged her friend. "Before its too late!" It had been a month since the IceWings left for JMA. Arctic Fox shook her head. "He likes Blizzard. Not me. " Frozen smiled at Arctic Fox. "Blizzard isn't here. You can change his mind, Fox" Fox nodded, still nervous. "Let's go." Fox knocked on the door of Husky's ice hut. Husky answered. "Oh, hi Arctic Fox." Husky said. He knew Fox's name because she was a fellow Second Circle. Fox smiled nervously at Husky. I wish Frozen was here. ''"Want to go hunting together? Maybe we could visit Sanctuary?" Husky laughed. " Let's go hunting today. Save Sanctuary for another time." Fox was relieved that Husky had agreed. "I saw an island with a couple of polar bears on it," Husky suggested. "Why don't we go there?" So the two dragons took off, flying side by side. ''Husky and Fox, flying in the sky. Getting all K-I-S-S-Y. Chapter Three The two IceWings landed on the island. They caught a polar bear and laughed about siblings while they ate. Then they took off for a short flight. They started chatting. "So," Fox started. "Do you miss Blizzard?" Husky perked. "Hurm? Oh um, yeah I guess so." He mumbled. "I'm sorry you weren't chosen." Husky smiled. "Snowmass and Hail are First Circle dragons. Pinecone is distant royalty, and Blizzard and Icy are the two highest dragons on the Second Circle board. I'm not surprised I wasn't chosen" They landed back on the island and just before Husky took off for his home, Fox shouted something- "Wait!" "What?" Husky asked. Arctic Fox mustered all her energy and said "I-I love you" Chapter Four Husky didn't know how to take it. Not beingb in contact with Blizzard was difficult, letting him stray his mind to other things. Like Arctic Fox. He soon came agree with her. Fox was funny and kind. If fact, better ''than Blizzard. But things got dangerous when Blizzard came back. Deadly dangerous. Chapter Five Cantelope cantered smugly over to Blizzard, who was gnawing on a frozen fish. "Hey Bliz," Cantelope said. "Guess what?" Blizzard shot an angry glare and said "What." "Husky has a new girlfriend. " "WHAT?! WHO??" "Arctic Fox. " "YOUR KIDDING!!" "Nope." Blizzard growled as Cantelope walked away. "I'm gonna ''murder ''Fox if I have to. ''Murder." Chapter Six The students from JMA have returned. Blizzard wasn't surprised that Husky didn't come greet her when she got back. She assumed he was off somewhere, flirting with Arctic Fox. Blizzard had hunch were Husky was, though. Under the blue sakura tree, where he would have proposed to her. Blizzard took to the sky, motivation for flying was getting her love back. Sure enough, Husky was chatting with Fox under the blue sakura tree. Blizzard dove headfirst, talons outstreached, into Arctic Fox. Husky jumped back. "Blizzard? Is that you? Arctic Fox! Are you okay?" He shouted, staring and the blue and white mess of dragons attacking eachother. and then he saw something terrible. Something that made him wince. A new color had formed between the light blue colors. It was a deep sapphire. Husky didn't want to agree with his eyes. But there was no denying it. The sapphire color he had seen was blood. Then to his horror the fight was put to an end. A ruined, bloody body rolled down the side of the hill. Husky rushed to see who had lost the battle. He ignored the possible murderer on top of the hill and ran. His talons gripped the face of the fallen dragon. Husky cringed at the blood and scratches. Especially the wound on the dragon's chest. Tail spikes had clearly stabbed right above the heart. Tears slipped down his cheeks when he saw who had been killed. He was sure of it now. Arctic Fox was dead. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing)